How Brothers Fight
by E. Clay
Summary: A teenage Sam and Dean get into a fight.


**Title: **How Brothers Fight

**Genre:** General/Angst, Fluff, Oneshot

**Rating: ** T for language

**Summary: **A Teenage Sam and Dean get into a fight.

**Disclaimer: ** Ah Sam, Dean and John Winchester. I wish I owned these guys but I don't. They belong to their creator Eric Kripke and to The CW Network. I make no money off this story.

"Shut up Dean!" A fifteen-year old Sam Winchester screamed at his brother. He looked out the windshield. The ten mile ride home from school hadn't ever felt this long.

"Nice Sam, you're telling me to shut up. You're the one who started this crap. These are your issues."

"He's your father too."

"Yeah, only I don't have a problem with him like you do. You're the selfish bastard here. It's like screw me and screw dad. Screw everything he's done for us. Nothing is good enough for you Sam."

"Done for us? What the hell has he done for us? He's dragged us to the other side of the country and back again. He raised us in motels and cabins. He taught us a long list of skills that I don't really give a shit about. That nobody gives a shit about but him. I mean the man needs to get over his wife's death."

"She wasn't just his wife Sam. She was our mother too. "Dean yelled stomping into the gas pedal. He watched Sam fly into the back of his seat. He cut off a pick up truck. The Impala missed hitting it by a few inches. The sound of a blaring horn scraped their ears.

"What the fuck are you doing Dean? You could have gotten us killed!" Sam screamed again.

"Are you the one driving?"

"No."

"Then shut your God Damn cake hole!"

"You know what Dean, do me a favor and don't even pick me up from school anymore. Oh wait, you can't do that. Dad told you to pick me up. God forbid you do anything he hasn't told you to do first."

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll pull this car over and you can walk your sorry ass home."

"Is that what you want Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Good, for once in your life you'll be thinking for yourself. Here, I'll even help you. I can get off here." Sam opened the door slightly just to piss his brother off. Dean leaned over and pulled the door shut quickly.

"What the hell are you doing? We're still moving." Dean scolded. He punched Sam in the shoulder. Sam punched him in the gut and he keeled over in front of the steering wheel for a moment. He started to cough.

"I swear Sam when we get home."

"When we get home what? You gonna tell dad on me? Yeah, cause I'm real scared of him." Sam started to laugh. "I'm so scared I'm shaking."

"Good. You should be."

"God Dean you have some real daddy issues. Anyone ever tell you that before? You idolize the man. Religious people have God and Dean Winchester has his dad. Most people your age are moving out and moving along with their lives and you're still home by seven for dinner and sharing a bedroom with your little brother. You're pathetic."

"That's it Sam." Dean jerked the steering wheel to the right. The car almost tipped over. They were in a residential area. He found the first place he could pull over and did. He slammed his foot on the brake and he and Sam almost flew through the windshield. They were in front of a small park. "You want to fight Sam? Let's fight. I'm going to kick your little ass so hard you're going to…" The sound of two car doors could be heard opening and slamming at the same time.

Both boys made their way around the car to each other. Sam attacked first. He leaped out and jumped onto Dean. Dean fell onto the curb of the street. His hand landed on a glass bottle that someone had left there. It broke into pieces cutting Dean's hand open, but he didn't feel it. He was planning on his countermove. He made a fist with his bloody hand and threw it out at Sam. Sam's voice stopped him from going any further.

"Dean you're bleeding?" Sam said dazed by the blood trickling down Dean's hand and spilling onto his shirt.

"I am?" Dean asked confused. "Where?"

"Your hand, man Dean it looks kind of bad. We should clean it up."

Dean looked at his hand and inhaled sharply. "Yeah we probably should huh?"

"Come on." Sam pulled Dean up off the sidewalk.

"You ok?"

"Terrific."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to drive?"

"You don't even have your driver license." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So." Sam grinned. When Dean didn't say anything Sam helped Dean to the driver's side of the car and sat him down. He quickly made his way to the passenger side and opened the glove box. He pulled out a first aid kit.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting or something?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't think we should anymore." Sam suggested.

"Yeah me neither. What the hell were we fighting over anyway?" Dean wondered.

"The fuck if I know." Sam shrugged, trying to figure out what set him off in the first place.

"Weird huh?"

"Yeah hold still." Sam cautioned.

"Son of a bitch." Dean yelped as Sam applied a disinfectant wipe to his hand.

"Hey, the cuts aren't as deep as I thought. I don't think you'll need any stitches."

Dean looked down at his hand in relief. The last thing he wanted was more sutures. He and Sam had, had more than their fair share of them. There was always something weird to Dean about having his body sewed up. It just felt strange and bothered him

Sam took out some antibiotic cream and dabbed Dean's hand with it. Dean swatted at Sam's hand and took the tube of cream away from his brother. "Dude don't touch my hand. I don't even know where your finger has been, geez." He finished applying the cream to his hand.

"Sorry."

"Well, you should be."

"Well, I am." Sam paused for a moment. "For everything." He admitted.

"Yeah me too." Dean said slowly.

"You didn't do anything though."

"You're right I didn't."

"Hey are you going to tell dad on me?" Sam asked a little uneasily. He started to wrap Dean's hand with gauze.

"What difference does it make? I thought you didn't care what dad thinks?"

'I don't. But that doesn't mean I want to piss him off either." Sam finished slowly. He sounded surprisingly younger than his fifteen years.

"Admit it you're afraid of him?"

"No. It's just that, man Dean he's going to kill me if he finds out you got hurt because of one of my temper tantrums, he'll, never mind I deserve it." Sam said sadly securing the gauze with some surgical tape.

"Relax. I wouldn't worry about him finding out Sammy. You're forgetting about something."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've never been the tattle teller in the family." Dean smiled. "I'll think up some excuse for this." Dean held up his hand. "It's not so bad really."

"No Dean I…"

"Can't you just say thanks you're an awesome brother and leave it at that?" Dean sighed.

"Thanks Dean."

"Your welcome." He examined Sam's work carefully." You know Sammy if you don't want to continue with the hunting profession you sure would make a good nurse. You've always been good at taking care of me and dad when we get hurt. You would be cute in that uniform too." Dean whistled loudly.

"Shut up Dean."

"Make me." Dean laughed. He closed his door, started up the car, turned the volume up on his cassette player and continued his journey home, he and Sam friends again.

**The End**

Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
